1. Field
The field of the invention is diapers for infants.
2. State of the Art
The original reuseable diaper was of washable cotton cloth in a simple rectangular shape, and has been almost entirely replaced by disposable diapers providing a layer of absorbent matting or wadding, covered by a relatively non-absorbent porous skin-side lining of non-abrasive material, sometimes quilted or dimpled, to reduce the contact of the infant's skin with the wet underlying matting. The shape has been adapted to be more comfortably form fitting, and adhesive strips have largely replaced pins as fasteners. A moisture impervious outside liner sheet is generally provided, and gentle elastic leg bands are often utilized to help to prevent leaking. U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 26,151, 4,041,951 and 3,464,937 disclose representative prior art diaper constructions. These diapers depend upon the absorption capacity of the matting to retain the large amounts of moisture. Since the matting is quickly soaked beyond its capacity, the diaper must be changed frequently. The infant does not long remain dry, since the inside lining must be pervious to moisture, which can therefore flow from the wadding to the skin. The prior art diapers therefore provide no effective means for retaining excess moisture, nor for protecting the skin of the infant from wetness. Further, they inevitably leak after a period of use, even if leg bands are employed. To avoid bulkiness, and to provide economy, the matting is limited in thickness, with attendant limited moisture retention.